The Truth Can Set You On Fire
by Theresa97
Summary: Klaus was the best man at Stefan and Caroline wedding, but he secretly loves Caroline. But he had a girlfriend Katherine. She is best friends with Damon. Who is dating Elena. But she is sleeping with Stefan. But will everything change when Klaus becomes suspicious Hearts will be broken.Friendships will be put to the test.Secrets will be revealed.And someone may not make to the end
1. Chapter 1

hey i might be write a story and i was just wondering if i should so if you think the summary and the preview is good and you think so please review and i might continue it

Summary: Klaus was the best man at Stefan and Caroline wedding, but he secretly loved Caroline. But he had a girlfriend Katherine. She is best friends with Damon. Who is dating Elena. But she is sleeping with Stefan. But will everything change when Klaus becomes suspicious… Jealousy will rise…..Hearts will be broken….Friendships will be put to the test… Secrets will be revealed…. And someone may not make to the end

Preview

Caroline POV

I took a deep breath as I heard 'here come the bride'. I gripped my father's arm tightly; nervous but exciting- just round the corner is my future husband Stefan. As I took my first two steps I stumbled a little bit, thankfully my father caught me

"Be careful dear, you don't want to ruin your dress" said my father, Bill smiling at me

"Thanks dad" I said smiling back

"Are you ready?" said Bill looking at me

"Ready as can be. Are you ready?" I said

"I will never be ready to give up my little girl" said Bill

"I will always be your little girl" I said as I started walking again

As I walked down the aisle I looked around, seeing my friends and families and I could have sworn I saw Elena giving me a mean glare- a type a glare you give to someone you want dead but maybe I was seeing things. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that I was already at the altar with Stefan.

"Dearly beloved we come here to today to celebrated the union of Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes" said priest

Klaus Pov

As I stand to the left of Stefan, I couldn't help but have my eyes wander to Caroline. She is naturally beautiful but with that dress she has on, she looks ravishing. That blue and white dress really brings out her eyes. Oh her eyes- her light blue eyes I could look into them forever.

I didn't even notice that it was time for the vows.

"Are we ready for the vows" ask the priest

"Yes "said Caroline and Stefan at the same time

"Stefan if you may" said the priest

"Caroline you are my best friend, one true love, and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Today, I take you to be my wife, and life partner. I promise you that I will be faithful, worthy of your trust, worthy of your love, and your loving partner. I vow to honor you, cherish you, love you, respect you, laugh with you, cry with you, and support you in your goals. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life. "said Stefan

"Caroline if you may" said the priest

"I, Caroline, take you, Stefan, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." Said Caroline

"The rings please" said the priest

Damon stepped up and gave them the rings.

"Do you Stefan take Caroline to be your wife?" said the priest

"I do" said Stefan

"Do you Caroline take Stefan to be your husband?" said the priest

"I do" said Caroline

"Do any one object or forever hold your peace" said the priest

"I object" I said

"I love you Caroline and you belong with me" I said

"I love you too Klaus" said Caroline

I walked up to Caroline and kissed her passionately, as I snapped out of my daydream, I saw Stefan and Caroline kissing. I felt jealously run through me as I watched them. Stefan was my best friend and I am in love with his wife. Wow my life couldn't get better than this


	2. Chapter 2 Coming home

So here is chapter two and it maybe my last chapter because i didn't really get the respond i wanted but i would like to say thanks to those who review

Caroline Pov

I am on a plane coming home, Mystic Falls my hometown just coming back from my 2-week honeymoon to Jamaica and then Venice. I wished I could have stayed longer but I missed my friends and family. I looked over to Stefan – who was sleeping peacefully and I smiled, I finally had my fairytale ending but I can't help my female intuition telling me that something was wrong with this ending. I shake my head mentally telling myself that this is my fairytale ending and nothing can go wrong with it. With that being said I drifted off to sleep.

Stefan Pov

I stroked her cheek and kissed her lips. She was cut off as I slowly started to move my lips on her. Our lips moved in time with each other and I raised my hands up to her hair and tangled my fingers in it. My other hand I pulled up to her face and cupped her cheek in my hand. She raised up her shirt and slowly started to feel my body. She moved from my lips to my neck thrusting her onto my thighs. I placed my hands on her lower back slipping one hand down the back of her jeans. She was in a total daze and all she cared about was how good it felt kissing me.

"I - Love - You" I Panted through the hard kissing and touching. That did it for her. She peeled off her t-shirt and pressed her chest against mine, slowly running her hand over his crotch. I started kissing she jaw line; I was leaning over her as I did so. i moved from her throat, down to her collar, then kissing her breasts. i touched her body so gently and passionately and she smiled when I gently kissed her stomach, I unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off, then off came my t-shirt. she sat up and unbuckled my belt with one hand using the other to run her fingers over my stomach. i then climbed on top of her and turned her head to the side, slowly licking her neck. Elena moaned and smiled…..

I woke up from my dream as someone started shaking and calling my name, I looked around to see it was Caroline that was shaking me

"Stefan, honey the plane landed "Caroline said smiling at me

"okay I will get the bags" I said

Klaus Pov

I was sitting and waiting for Stefan and Caroline to come. I couldn't help but feel angry, angry at myself. I should have took Kol`s advice and told Caroline how I felts years ago. I can't do it now- she is married to my best friend and Stefan deserves to be happy. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw waves of blonde hair and I only knew one person with blonde hair like that.

"Klaus my brother thanks you picking us up" Stefan said as I took Caroline bags from her

"What kind of best friend will I be if I didn't "I said

"so how was the flight" I asked

"the flight was good and thanks you again for picking us up" Caroline said smiling at me

"no problem" I said smiling back as we started walking to my car

Me and Stefan put the bags in the trunk and I walked to the diver seat and got in. I fixed my mirror so I had a perfect view of Caroline

"are we ready?" I asked looking directly at Caroline from my mirror

"Yea we ready" Stefan answered as I started my car up

We were diving for a good 45 minutes when I pulled to a highway with a lot of traffic. I looked in the mirror to see Caroline looking out the window. Caroline turned her head from the window and stared me in the eye. I was a bit surprised that she didn't look away but instead smiled at me. I was the first to look away because I had to continue to drive.

Katherine Pov

I just came from the restroom and I went back to my pool table where I see Damon trying to cheat.

"Wow Damon you hate losing so bad that you have to cheat" I said walking up to Damon

"Hey it's not called cheating unless you get caught" Damon said smirking

"But you did get caught Damon" I said

"But you see is …" Damon trailed off

"What happen Damon Kat got your tongue" I teased

"Whatever Kat. So where is lover boy" Damon asked

"He went to pick up Stefan and Caroline from the airport. So where is Elena?" I asked

"She went to the doctor, she wasn't feeling well she said" Damon answered as he sip his drink

"Why didn't you go with her?" I asked

"I wanted to but Elena said she wanted to do this by herself so I said okay" Damon said

I was about to respond when my cell phone started ringing

"Hello… oh hey babe … yea I am just at the Grill with Damon … yea that fine so I will see you later" I said

"Lover boy "Damon said

"Yea. He said he was going to help Caroline unpacked because Stefan fell asleep on her and she doesn't want to wake him up "I said

"Well then round two" Damon said

Caroline Pov

I finally am home thanks to Klaus. After Klaus helped Stefan up stairs, me and Klaus started to unpack the suitcase

"Thanks again for helping me unpack "I said to Klaus after putting away the last piece of clothing

"It was my pleasure Mrs. Salvatore" Klaus said

"Who would have known you be such a gentleman Mr. Mikaelson" I said smiling

"Oh I can be lots of things" Klaus said

"Well we see about that … now come on you are going to help me cook dinner" I said

"Am I? I don't remember saying I will help you cook dinner" Klaus said smirking

"Yea that maybe be true but I say you are going to help me and you will" I said smiling

"Well in that case…. Bye" Klaus said as he ran out of the guest room

"WHAT … Hey get back here" I said as I walked now the stairs

I looked around my house but I couldn't find Klaus anywhere. I know he didn't leave because his car was still parked outside.

"Klaus " I said

I was about to call his name again when someone grabbed me the waist and turned me around

"KLAUS, that wasn't funny you scared me" I said as I playfully hit him in the chest

" I am sorry love. How can I acquit myself?" Klaus asked

"Well you can help me cook dinner then continue giving me art classes" I said trying hard not to smiling

"Okay love you got it " Klaus said

"YAY! " I yelled happily

Elena Pov

I was sitting in the waiting room in the doctor office waiting for my results. I picked up a magazine and started looking through it when ….

"Miss Elena Gilbert" the secretary said

"Yes I am Elena" I answered

"The doctor will see you now" the secretary said

"Thanks you" I said as I walked toward the doctor room

"Ms. Gilbert I have the results and you don't have the stomach flu" the doctor began

"What is it then" I said

"Ms. Gilbert you are pregnant" the doctor said


	3. IMPORTANT NEWS

So i didn't get the respond i wanted and now i am not feeling this story so...

Now should i continue the story or should i just deleted it

Review your answer, if I get no reviews within a 3 week period. I'm deleting the story.

And if you want me to continue it i have 1 question- who should be the father of Elena`s baby please review your answers


	4. Chapter 4 Ring The Alarm

I would like to say thanks to all who reviewed and here is the next chapter

Chapter 3 - Ring the Alarm

He's so arrogant and bold

But she gon' love that shit,

I know I done put in a call, time to ring the alarm

Cause you ain't never seen a fire like the one I'ma 'cause

Beyonce Knowles - Ring the Alarm

Caroline Pov

It been two weeks since me and Stefan came back from our honeymoon and we hardly spend time together because he is always at "work". Yeah right. I know something's up I can feel it, I might be blonde but I am not dumb. So today I decided to visit him at work to see if he is really working like he says he is. Now don't get me wrong I trust Stefan but something keeps telling that something is wrong and I am on a mission to find out what it is.

"Hey Care-Bear, how are you today. I didn't know you were back from your honeymoon" said the secretary, Bonnie

"i`m fine Bonnie ... what do mean you didn't know I was back" I ask

"Well Stefan didn't come in for a month and I thought that you guys was still on your honeymoon" Bonnie said

"um- oh i guess Stefan forgot to tell you that he is coming down with a fever. Um... You know what I have to go but thank you Bonnie" I said as I turned around but as I turned I walked into Klaus

"Oh Klaus hi" I said

"Hey Caroline, um what are you doing here" Klaus said smiling showing off his dimples

"Um ..um I –I was" I stutter

"She came to see if I can have lunch with her but I can't since I a lot of work to finish" Bonnie lied

"Oh well I am on my break if you still want to have lunch" Klaus said

"Um.. that would be great" I said as me and Klaus to walk out the door

And like a gentleman he held the door for me. I followed Klaus to his car and got in.

"So what do you feel for today sweetheart?" Klaus ask

"The Grill is fine" I said

"Okay" Klaus said as he started to drive

Two weeks…. Two damn weeks. What the hell has Stefan been doing these days and why did he lie to me. I`m going to work honey he say-work my ass you lying bastard...i am going to find out what the hell he been doing

Klaus Pov

I looked over to glance at Caroline and she looks in deep thought

"a penny for your thoughts sweetheart" I ask her

"um it just been a really stressful day for me that's all" Caroline said

I made a U-turn and started to drive

"the Grill is the other direction you that know right" Caroline said

I laughed and glance at her

" yea I know but we are not going to the Grill" I said smiling

"so where are we going" Caroline ask

"you will see" I said

Stefan Pov

"A baby? You are going to have a baby." I said surprised

"No. we are going to have a baby" Elena said

"how do you know it mine, it could be Damon`s" I said looking Elena in the eye

"Me and Damon didn't have sex for two months now. You are the only person I had sex with. I am telling you Stefan that the baby is yours" said Elena

"What the hell are we supposed to do Elena. I am married and I love Caroline!" I yelled

"Love her, well if you really did love her then we wouldn't be in this situation now would we. You don't love me do you?" Elena yelled back

"Elena" I said calmly

"Do you?" Elena yelled

"Yes I love you but" I trailed off

"But what Stefan huh" Elena yelled

"I love Caroline more and you knew that Elena and I have to go." I said as I walked to the door

"This isn't over Stefan" I heard Elena said behind me.

**Meanwhile **-Caroline Pov

I moaned. Oh gosh this feels so good

"Harder please" I asked

"Is this good" Klaus asked as he put more pressure on my back

"Oh yes, just little bit to the left." I said as Klaus continued

"Okay I am going to do the warm down okay" Klaus said

"Okay" I said

"That was amazing Klaus. That was the best back massage I ever had" I said has I sat up

"Well I am glad I help love" Klaus said smiling at me

"Well thank you but I have to get home now" I said

"Oh yes, to take care of Stefan right" Klaus asked

"um… yea to take care of Stefan right" I said

"I will drive you" Klaus said as we walked to the front door

"Okay" I said

Elena Pov

I can't believe Stefan did this to me. I didn't even leave the hotel room yet. I am still thinking about what Stefan told me. How could he love her more, I could give him everything he always wanted. I give him a child, my body, and my heart and he still doesn't want me. All he wants is Caroline. Caroline this, Caroline that. But if he really wanted Caroline then why is he sleeping with me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and I realized it was Damon

"Hello" I said

"Hey babe, where are you" Damon said

"I am on my way home from work I will see you later okay bye" I said then hung up

I walked up to the mirror and stared at myself

"If you want something, you have to take it" I said then walked out of the room

Damon Pov

"So where is Elena"? asked

"She is on her way home" I said kissing? neck

" aww well I better get going Damon" ? said while getting dress

"When can I see you again" I asked

"Whenever you want honey, I'll be waiting for your call"? said as she packed up thing then left

Stefan Pov

I closed the front door and walked into the living room to see Caroline on the couch

"Hey babe" I said as I walked up to her. I bend down to kiss her on her lips but she move her head

"Is something wrong Care" I asked her

"Nothing, but how was work Stefan" Caroline asked

"Work was fine dear" I said

"Really because I went up there and Bonnie said you haven't been to work for a month" Caroline said as she stood up

"It funny that these last two week you said you have to work when you didn't. Where were you at Stefan all this time" Caroline asked calmly

"I was taking care of something. And why were you at my job? You have no business being at working place." I said

"Excuse me, what do you mean I have no business there, where the hell were you Stefan" Caroline yelled

"You know what I don't have time for this okay I am going to bed" I said as I turned around

"This conversation isn't over" I heard Caroline said behind me

"Yes it is and leave me alone Caroline" I said

"No it is not. Stefan come back here this conversation is not done" Caroline said.

She was able to catch up to me and she put a hand on my shoulder. I could feel rage pour into my hand and before I knew it, my hand struck her across the face. I held her shoulders and pushed her hard up against the wall. When I heard her whimpered, I realized what I was doing to her, and I immediately released her from my grip. I back up and looked at her in horror. I didn't understand how I could do something like that to someone that I loved as much as Caroline. I watched Caroline slid down to the floor.

"Caroline I am so sorry" I said as I reach to help her up

"DON'T TOUCH ME" Caroline screamed as tears pooled down her face

I watched her get up and run up stairs. I couldn't believe I just did that

What have I done


End file.
